


(reach out and) touch

by dakowrites (daamnvers)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Gen, SuperCorp, at least maybe not now? no mention of powers so i'll leave it at that, first work ever yeehaw, got fed up with the election so i wrote this in 2 hrs, i love these idiots, ish?, okay im done now hope yall have a wonderful day, slight AU, uhhh pls be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daamnvers/pseuds/dakowrites
Summary: Small character study-esque work on everyone's favorite softies, Supercorp.My first work like, ever, so be nice to me pretty please. Comments and critiques are appreciated. Not used to writing fictional stuff so this was a big change, let me know how I did? Not proofread/beta'd outside of grammarly's system that flags pretty much everything I type anyways
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	(reach out and) touch

Lena Luthor didn’t do affection. She still doesn’t. She grew up with stiff hands clasped around a shoulder at most. She grew much too used to people shying away from her in every setting, whether that be elevators or backstage at a press conference, after Lex’s public downfall over charges of fraud and bribery. She made sure to always keep a cool, calm exterior for anyone and everyone, barring Sam and Jess, of course. She had trained herself well on how to appear as neutral and emotionless as possible whenever she needed to make an appearance in public. No one else needed to know that the youngest Luthor had emotions lest she be subjected to a barrage of questions on her feelings about Lex.

But then Kara Danvers happened. The bright-eyed, puppy-like blonde who came bouncing into her office like she didn’t know who she was. One interview turned into a lunch interview, which turned into lunch - _off the record I would hope_ , Lena jokes - which quickly changed to weekly lunches and meetups outside of lunchtime. Soon enough Lena was spending an extraordinary amount of her free time with Kara, and she realized her mood was brightening, there was a pep in her step, and she had started to pick up on some of Kara’s interests, namely food and animals.

Lena was smitten from the second Kara first walked through her office doors. So smitten, in fact, that she found herself agreeing to things she never would have if it were anyone else who asked. Big Belly Burger for lunch? Already ordered and on its way. A trip to the zoo because one of the penguins just gave birth? Lena is dressed down in a casual t-shirt, jeans, and converse and anxiously waiting at the door a whole fifteen minutes before Kara is supposed to be there, but when she opens her door to the rhythmic rapture she’s come to know as Kara’s signature knock, she thinks that maybe, just maybe, the anxious waiting around was worth it just to see the look on Kara’s face as she took in her casual outfit.

Normally, any affection, physical or otherwise, directed towards Lena Luthor was shrugged off without the bat of an eyelash. Kara Danvers was a different story. It started with gentle and accidental touches. Lena started to find herself looking forward to, and dare she say seeking out, the accidental brush of their hands against one another’s while reaching for popcorn, or Kara patting her leg gently after draping a blanket over them while they watch a movie, or even the two of them bumping shoulders as part of their joking around throughout the journey to Kara’s apartment or Lena’s penthouse. Were those butterflies she was feeling? Oh God, she really is falling.

But months later, during a Criminal Minds marathon on a stormy night, Lena was all but pressed up against Kara as they observed the events of the BAU when she finally worked up the courage to grab Kara’s hand, intertwine their fingers, and squeeze like she was trying to pour her whole heart into it. Heart pounding so hard she swore her whole body was shaking, her eyes closed and she froze as Kara gently leaned down, her lips ghosting softly across Lena's cheek until she pressed forward, placing the softest of kisses against her blushing skin. It was only then that she was struck with an eye-opening realization:

She was in love with Kara Danvers.


End file.
